U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,211 discloses a ground surface debris collection device suitable, for example, for collecting small debris such as leaves from a ground surface. This comprises a device of flexible grid like construction having slots so that, as the device is moved over the ground surface, debris passes through the slots and onto the upper surface of the device.
While the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,211 has been found to be very satisfactory in use, particularly for grooming and cleaning tennis court surfaces, it has now been found it is not efficient as is desirable on rougher surfaces such as rough asphalt.